


Lonely

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hybrid!Brian, Hybrid!Sungjin, Hybrid’s, M/M, people requested so I made, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Short SungPil ver. of Tamed





	1. Chapter 1

Lonely. 

Wonpil has always felt it. 

With his brother moved out and living his own life and his parents doing business in China, Wonpil had always felt alone. 

He’d been given an apartment to live in so that he didn’t have to stay in the large empty family house. It didn’t really make a difference. 

Wonpil still felt alone, he’d latched on to Jae in hopes that the elder man could fill the emptiness he felt. Jae was a good friend but Wonpil always felt a slight wall between them, Wonpil had always been clingy and touchy but Jae wasn’t. He always knew the boundaries with his elder friend. 

Thankfully Jae was always there for him and so was Dowoon and Jinyoung. But Wonpil wanted more than just a friend.

Wonpil smiled as he glanced around at all the guests. He was finally 21. His parents had arranged a massive party much to his distaste; but now that it was finally happening Wonpil was glad. 

He could see Jae and Dowoon enter, the younger waving at him as they made their way through the large hall. 

“Wonpil-hyung! Happy birthday!” Dowoon cheered, a large grin on his handsome face. Wonpil smiled softly back at him. 

“You’re finally 21, took you long enough,” Jae teased as he ruffled Wonpil’s hair. 

Wonpil scoffed back at his friend, a teasing smile of his own. “At least I’m not an old man.”

Jae laughed heartily at that. “Aish...”

Wonpil smiled as he chatted with his friends, the atmosphere making him feel happy. He glanced at the entrance seeing Jinyoung entering, a charming smile on his handsome face. 

“Jinyoung-ah!” He called, waving the other man over. 

Jinyoung smiled brightly at him as he pulled Wonpil into a hug. “Wonpil-ie! Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you!” Wonpil grinned back. 

He was having a great time laughing and joking with his friends, it wasn’t until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he tilted his head slightly. 

“Wonpil, can you please come over here?” His Umma called softly, gesturing for him to come over to the front of the room; near his cake. 

He frowned as he made his way over, glancing at his parents curiously. “Umma? Appa?”

“It time for your present.” His Appa smiled gently, patting his head. 

Wonpil smiled softly, watching as they glanced to each other before his Umma began to speak again. 

“We know how much you’ve been feeling a little lonely recently,” Wonpil’s eyes widened at that, he could see his friends looking over at him. He hadn’t realised that his parents had caught onto the fact.   
“We saw the hype in China and here at home so we decided to get you one.” His Umma continued. 

Wonpil frowned softly, confusion taking over his expression. “What?”

“Ta-da!” 

Wonpil’s eyes widened as his parents stepped aside to reveal his present. 

A man was stood there, his round piercing eyes watching Wonpil closely. He was extremely handsome. He had dark brown hair that was almost unruly on his head but Wonpil’s eyes were drawn to the small ears poking out the top of the man’s hair. 

“A...hybrid..?” Wonpil could hear the rest of the patrons go silent as they all observed the hybrid. He looked slightly uncomfortable at all the eyes looking at him but kept his gaze on Wonpil. 

“Well?” Wonpil’s Umma prompted. 

Wonpil pulled his eyes away from the hybrid and smiled weakly at his parents, bowing his head softly. “T-thank you?”

-

Sungjin. The hybrid’s name was Sungjin. 

Wonpil’s parents had even given the hybrid a room in Wonpil’s apartment, all set up and ready for him. His clothes and everything already in the apartment. 

Wonpil had never felt so awkward. 

The hybrid raised a brow as they sat in the living room, Wonpil was distractingly picking at the sofa; unsure of what to say. 

“So... what do you want to do?” Wonpil offered, trying to at least make an effort. 

The hybrid kept his eyes on Wonpil. “What do you want to do?”

Wonpil’s mouth opened but nothing came out, he shook his head before smiling weakly. “Ah, Maybe we should get to know each other?” He prompted. 

The hybrid nodded. “Ask.”

“Oh...umm...you are a bear hybrid right?” Sungjin just nodded. Wonpil smiled awkwardly before continuing, “where are you from?”

“I was born in Busan, lived there until I moved to Seoul.” Sungjin replied almost abruptly. 

Wonpil nodded, “Ah, why did you move?”

“I wanted an owner. I was lonely.” 

Wonpil’s eyes widened at that and he felt his cheeks flush slightly at the hybrid’s straight forward answer. The hybrid was like him, lonely. “O-oh...”

Sungjin sighed softly, crossing his arms over his chest before facing Wonpil again. “What about you?”

Wonpil cleared his throat before smiling softly. “Well, my parents own a piano institution and travel a lot with networking, my brother lives with his partner. So I guess it’s just me.” Sungjin stayed silent, his expression not changing. Wonpil chuckled awkwardly before adding, “but, you’re here now, Sungjin-hyung.”

The bear raised a brow slightly before nodding silently. Wonpil felt his shoulders drop, was Sungjin not happy?

Wonpil had ordered them a takeaway, too lazy to cook. They were lounging in the living room watching tv, Wonpil kept looking over at the hybrid; observing him carefully. 

There was no denying that Sungjin was extremely handsome, his eyes were watching the tv closely; his expression changing as he followed the drama they were watching carefully. 

Wonpil smiled softly, he found himself unconsciously gazing at the hybrid. His cheeks flushed as the bear suddenly turned his eyes to him. Wonpil looked away quickly but could see Sungjin raise a brow slightly; catching Wonpil staring at him. Wonpil cursed internally. 

Wonpil distracted himself by making his way to the kitchen and pouring them some juice, he smiled gently at Sungjin as he placed the glass in front of him. The bear nodded shortly as a thanks making Wonpil pout softly. 

The doorbell rang indicating their food had arrived, “I’ll get it!” Wonpil announced as he moved to the front door. He smiled at the young man as he gave him their food, Wonpil in exchange giving him the money. “Thank you!” He smiled as he waved the man off. 

He turned and yelped as Sungjin stood before him, the bear’s ears were twitching slightly as he observed Wonpil. “Sungjin-hyung?”

The hybrid raised a brow slightly before taking the food from Wonpil and moving to the kitchen. Wonpil couldn’t help but smile as he saw the hybrid’s small brown tail sticking out of his jeans. “Aww cute...” he giggled softly to himself. 

“Wonpil! Are you coming?” Sungjin’s voice called from the kitchen. 

Wonpil shook his head before making his way towards the hybrid. Sungjin was watching him closely, his eyebrow raised; it seemed to be a habit for the bear. 

The hybrid gave him a plate of food before gesturing for them to go back to the living room. Wonpil couldn’t help but think the hybrid looked slightly agitated as they ate. 

“Sungjin? Is it okay?” He was wary that maybe the bear didn’t like the food. Sungjin nodded, keeping silent as he ate and keeping his gaze on the tv. 

Wonpil pouted again, feeling slightly awkward as they sat in silence eating. Conversation didn’t even pick up after they’d finished and were watching into the late evening. 

Wonpil yawned softly. “Maybe we should call it a night,” Sungjin suggested as he saw Wonpil yawn a second time. 

Wonpil smiled softly at the hybrid before nodding, he turned the tv off before they moved to their bedrooms. 

Sungjin stopped outside his door making Wonpil come to a halt too. “You okay?” He asked the bear softly. 

The hybrid bit his lip slightly, Wonpil noticed that his teeth were slightly more sharp than that of a human. Sungjin looked like he wanted to say something, he turned to Wonpil before sighing and shaking his head. “Goodnight.”

Wonpil blinked as the hybrid’s door slammed after him. His shoulders fell slightly, “Goodnight...”

-

Wonpil groaned as he made his way back from university, his lecture seemed to have gone on forever. He’d ask Jinyoung for the notes later, he hadn’t really being paying attention. All his thoughts were constantly on Sungjin. 

He couldn’t understand why the hybrid was so awkward with him. He hadn’t done anything to make Sungjin feel uncomfortable. Wonpil hadn’t been forward on skin-ship, keeping it to a minimum as he felt that the hybrid wasn’t comfortable with it. 

He took a detour, instead of heading home he headed to the university library. He kept his head down, a soft flush on his face as he headed to the section about hybrid’s. 

With three books at his disposal, Wonpil sat beside the window before opening them. They talked about behaviours and habits, all hybrid’s had enhanced senses. Wonpil took note of that, he would keep that in mind if he took the hybrid back to his parents home, the instruments may be too loud for Sungjin’s enhanced hearing. 

Extremely possessive? Wonpil pouted slightly at that, the hybrid didn’t really seem that interested in what he was doing. 

Wonpil’s eyes widened slightly and his cheeks heated as he read the next chapter. “Hybrid’s crave their owners affection, petting and grooming are an essential part of the bonding process between hybrid and owner.” Wonpil blinked slightly, was that why Sungjin didn’t seem to have settled yet? 

Wonpil read more; “Hybrid’s will sometimes unintentionally seek praise and recognition from their owners.” He bit his lip, trying to fathom how he could approach these subjects with Sungjin. 

He took note of all the books, he hadn’t realised just how long he’d been in the library until his phone flashed with a notification from Jae, something about a promotion he’d gotten at work. Wonpil congratulated him with a quick text. 

Wonpil’s eyes widened slightly at just how late it was, almost 6pm. He quickly packed up his things before making his way out of the university and towards the car park. He cursed internally as the traffic was manic, it took him longer than usual to get back to his apartment.

Glancing up, Wonpil could see the lights on in the apartment, he bit his lip hoping that Sungjin wasn’t angry at him staying out later. Surely the hybrid wasn’t even paying attention..?

He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door as he unlocked the apartment. Wonpil blinked slightly as he opened the door, he could swear he saw Sungjin running into the living room. 

Shrugging to himself, Wonpil took off his shoes and jacket before making his way into the apartment. 

“You’re later than usual,” Sungjin observed as Wonpil stepped into the living room. The hybrid had his eyes narrowed and his ears were stood up high amongst his unruly hair. 

Wonpil was slightly taken back, the hybrid kept tabs on what time he arrived home? He smiled softly as he moved to sit on the sofa. “Ah, yeah, I was just doing some research.” 

The hybrid frowned slightly at that before he cleared his throat. Wonpil glanced up at him seeing the almost reluctant expression on the bear’s face. “I made us some food...”

Wonpil blinked softly before his eyes lit up. He followed after Sungjin as he moved to the kitchen. Wonpil’s smile widened as he saw the food the hybrid had prepared, it looked better than their usual takeout. “Thank you!” He sang as he smiled gently at Sungjin. 

The hybrid nodded softly, ducking his head so his hair was covering his expression. Wonpil decided that they should eat at the kitchen table, they sat opposite as they ate. Wonpil could feel Sungjin’s eyes on him as he ate; was he looking for recognition like the books had said? 

“This is really good, hyung!”

“A-ah, Thank you,” Sungjin spoke almost shyly as Wonpil chuckled and tucked in, he was amazed at the hybrid’s cooking skills; the food was delicious. 

Sungjin had insisted that he clean up after, Wonpil had tried to help but the bear had just shooed him away. 

“Shall we watch a movie, hyung?” Wonpil suggested as he moved into the living room. He heard the hybrid hum in reply; taking that as a yes Wonpil found a film they could watch together. 

Wonpil glanced at the hybrid, seeing his attention on the tv screen as the movie played. It was just background noise to Wonpil, he was more focused on Sungjin. 

The bear’s eyes were following the characters on the screen with vivid detail, his ears were twitching slightly as he followed the story. Wonpil couldn’t stop the smile from coming to his face. 

His thoughts came back to the books he’d read earlier, the text about showing hybrid’s affection was settled in his head. 

Carefully, Wonpil reached out a hand, the hybrid noticed his movement straight away; raising a brow as he gazed at Wonpil with a confused expression. 

“Sungjin-hyung,” he said softly, the bear didn’t say anything; he just gazed at Wonpil with those beautiful eyes. Wonpil’s fingers were trembling slightly as he ran a finger over one of Sungjin’s ears. 

The hybrid blinked slightly before a soft smile fluttered on his face. Wonpil took that as a good sign; he moved his fingers carefully over the soft velvet fur of Sungjin’s small ears; the bear closed his eyes and tilted his head against Wonpil’s hand. 

Wonpil smiled at the hybrid’s reaction glad that Sungjin now looked relaxed instead of his usual agitation. 

“Wonpil-ah...” Sungjin whispered softly, his raspy voice made the situation seem a lot more sensual than it should’ve been. 

Wonpil kept petting the bear, running his fingers through the soft strands of Sungjin’s hair before tracing his ears carefully. 

Suddenly the hybrid pulled away, standing up and glancing down at Wonpil with large eyes. He looked away from Wonpil before clearing his throat, Wonpil could swear he saw the bear’s cheeks flush a soft pink. 

“Sungjin-hyung?”

Sungjin sighed softly before looking back at the tv, the ending credits were now playing. He glanced back at Wonpil before nodding his head gently almost like he was trying to find a way to distract himself from what had just happened. “Ah, let’s go to bed.”

Wonpil deflated slightly at the elders passive voice, he sighed softly before nodding. “Oh, okay.” He turned the tv off and followed after the hybrid as he moved towards the bedrooms. 

Sungjin stopped abruptly before turning to face Wonpil again, “Wonpil.” The said man smiled gently at Sungjin waiting for him to continue. Sungjin bit his lip before moving closer to Wonpil, he cupped his face in his hand before smiling softly. “Thank you.” 

The hand disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, Wonpil was rooted to the floor as Sungjin smiled and moved into his room. That was the first time the hybrid had initiated anything between them. 

Wonpil’s smile widened and he held his cheek where the hybrid’s hand was, he giggled softly to himself before moving to his own room. 

Maybe they had made some progress. 

-

They’d decided to head out to Myeongdong, Wonpil wanted the hybrid to go out with him more. Hopefully it would help the relationship between them. 

Wonpil led the way through the bustling streets, vendors were calling out and selling their creations. Wonpil could see Sungjin’s eyes wide and curious as they walked; his ears twitching at all the sounds around them. 

The weather was on their side, Wonpil made his way over to a melon stand, he knew that fruit was the food the hybrid enjoyed most. 

“Here, hyung,” he handed a box of the sweet fruit to Sungjin. 

The hybrid smiled softly at him, his ears now relaxed on his head, “thank you.” 

Wonpil couldn’t stop smiling as he observed the hybrid, Sungjin finally looked happy as he ate the fruit and watched the people walk by. 

“Look Umma, a hybrid!” A sudden child’s voice called, Wonpil frowned slightly as he saw the little boy pointing at Sungjin. The hybrid looked unbothered as he continued to eat his fruit, looking away from the boy. 

“Yes,” the mother replied, raising a brow at Sungjin slightly. 

Wonpil frowned at her expression as she looked over Sungjin then at Wonpil. “Umma! I want one!” The boy cried, Wonpil could see Sungjin flinch slightly beside him as the mother dragged the boy away. 

Wonpil glanced back at Sungjin, the bear’s eyes were watching the mother and child walk away. “Hyung? You okay?”

The hybrid sighed. “I wish people were more like you,” his eyes looked over at Wonpil as he spoke. 

“Huh? Like me? What do you mean?” Wonpil frowned. 

Sungjin smiled softly, his strong gaze watching Wonpil’s expression closely. “See hybrid’s as real people not just things to be purchased.” 

Wonpil felt his heart hurt at that, he didn’t want the hybrid to ever feel that way. “Sungjin-hyung...” the bear smiled weakly at him before standing up, Wonpil doing the same. 

“Let’s go,” he suggested, gesturing for Wonpil to lead the way. 

“O-okay,” Wonpil replied. 

He noticed that Sungjin was walking closer to him than before, their hands brushing on occasion and making Wonpil’s heart beat faster. He was surprised at his own reactions to their small touches. 

His thoughts were jumping around in his head, he was worried about Sungjin. The bear seemed to think that people only saw him as a prize and not a real being. The very thought made Wonpil feel sick. 

They found their way back into the main flow of vendors and stalls, Sungjin looked more happier as they made their way around. Wonpil could feel himself relaxing as they enjoyed; he made it a challenge to make Sungjin laugh. The sound was something Wonpil found himself liking, the bear’s whole face illuminated when he laughed; handsome features highlighted. 

“Yah, Wonpil!”

Wonpil frowned at the sound of someone calling his name viciously. His eyes widened as he turned and saw the man walking towards them. 

Sungjin frowned as he followed Wonpil’s gaze. “Who’s that?”

“Let’s keep going hyung,” Wonpil gripped Sungjin’s hand, tugging and pulling him away. 

“Hey! Don’t just run away,” the man was closer now and Wonpil yelped when he felt his wrist being gripped harshly; before he was roughly turned around. 

“L-let go,” Wonpil tugged on the harsh grip, head bowed as he refused to look at the other man. 

Sungjin was stood to the side, Wonpil could hear him growling slightly as he glanced between the two of them. His fists were clenched at his sides and his ears were flat on his head; something Wonpil had never seen before.

“So it is true,” the man cackled as he glared over at Sungjin before back at Wonpil. “You got a freak for your birthday!”

Wonpil flinched at that, not liking the way he’d addressed Sungjin after what the bear had just told him. “Jinhan-shii, just leave.”

Jinhan scoffed before pulling Wonpil closer, his hand cupping Wonpil’s chin teasingly making Wonpil flinch back in disgust. “What? No time to hang out like we use to?” 

Wonpil didn’t have time to respond as he was suddenly released, Jinhan cried out as Sungjin was suddenly in front of him; the bear had a grip on his throat as he pushed him against the wall.

“Do not touch him!” Sungjin growled threateningly. 

Wonpil was suddenly acutely aware of Sungjin’s enhanced instincts, he was probably a lot stronger than Jinhan, the man was wheezing as Sungjin held him against the wall. 

“Sungjin-hyung! Stop!” Wonpil cried, the bear’s shoulders tensed before he suddenly dropped Jinhan to the floor. 

“What the hell!” Jinhan wheezed, holding his throat as his wild eyes looked up at Sungjin. 

Wonpil crouched beside him, “Jinhan-shii, are you okay?” 

Jinhan shrugged off his offered hand before turning panicked wide eyes on Wonpil. “Your pet attacked me!”

Wonpil glared at the elder. “He’s not a pet!” 

Jinhan grit his teeth before looking back at Sungjin, the bear was still poised ready to attack, it seemed to have worked as Jinhan stood and backed away. “Whatever...”

Wonpil watched as he ran off, back into the bustling streets. Wonpil was suddenly very aware of the hybrid’s presence and the hostility rolling off of him. 

“Wonpil, who was that?” Sungjin’s voice was growly as he spoke, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare. 

“We use to be friends in school but he changed when we went to university.” Wonpil had always been wary of the elder man, Jinyoung had always warned him about him too. 

Sungjin growled softly before gripping Wonpil’s wrist, he pulled him away before they ended up in a small garden. Wonpil could hear the hybrid growling under his breath and could see his tail and ears twitching in agitation. 

“Hyung?”

Sungjin stopped and turned to face Wonpil, his ears tilted back as he looked almost ashamed. “I’m sorry for my behaviour back there.” 

Wonpil blinked before he shook his head, “what? No!” He held one of Sungjin’s hands carefully in his own, the hybrid’s intense gaze watching him closely. “You protected me, thank you, hyung.” 

Sungjin sighed softly before nodding, he pulled his hand away before crossing his arms over his chest, “Maybe we should head back.” 

“Aah, of course,” Wonpil flinched internally, he didn’t want them to become awkward again. 

The car drive was silent, uncomfortably silent. Sungjin kept his gaze out the window as they drove back to the apartment. 

Wonpil sighed as he unlocked the door, allowing the bear entry first before shutting and re-locking the door behind them. 

“Sungjin-hyung, I’m really sorry for earlier.” Wonpil stared at his feet in shame, he could feel tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. 

“Wonpil-ah...” Sungjin spoke softly, Wonpil’s eyes widened as he felt Sungjin’s hand cup his face; tilting his head upward so they were gazing at each other. “Did he hurt you?”

Wonpil blinked slightly, the hybrid’s eyes were so beautiful. “H-Huh? N-no...”

Sungjin’s hand dropped from his face before he smiled. “I’m glad.” 

Wonpil bit his lip softly, watching Sungjin as he nodded and headed into the kitchen. “Sungjin-hyung...”

-

Sungjin had been with him for almost three months now, the hybrid didn’t speak much and usually only engaged with Wonpil if he insisted. He hadn’t initiated anything else. But, Wonpil could always feel Sungjin watching him closely but other than that the hybrid kept to himself. Wonpil couldn’t understand why the hybrid still seemed awkward with him. 

“Hyung~! Help me...” Wonpil whined as he gripped Jae’s arm. 

The elder man grumbled slightly as he shook Wonpil off. “What the hell do you want me to do, Huh?” He sighed as he shook his head, taking a swig of his coffee. 

Wonpil pouted, “I don’t know why he won’t talk to me...” he leaned over the table as he sulked getting a raised brow from Jae.   
“I did everything the books said!” He whined. “Am I boring? Am I too much? Why?”

Jae sighed, “Wonpil-ah, he’s probably just still settling in.” 

The younger wasn’t convinced by that, he crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top, “still...”

“Give it time.” Jae added, giving Wonpil an encouraging smile. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Jae, Wonpil was still anxious and nervous about retiring home to the hybrid. After the drama with Jinhan they hadn’t been out together again. Wonpil was sure that Sungjin still felt slightly guilty about attacking Jinhan. 

Jae made him laugh and they had a good time, he thanked the elder as he dropped him off at his apartment complex. 

Wonpil sighed as he watched Jae’s car drive away before glancing at the complex, he couldn’t put it off forever. 

As soon as he entered the apartment, Sungjin was stood before him a slight glare on his handsome face. “Where have you been?”

Wonpil was taken back by his almost irritated tone. “Huh? What? I was with Jae-hyung?” He moved further into the apartment and took off his jacket, still giving Sungjin a confused expression. 

The hybrid’s expression darkened slightly, “who is he?”

“My friend.” Wonpil answered innocently, he couldn’t understand why the hybrid seemed almost angry at him. Was this the possessiveness the books had spoken about?

Sungjin looked agitated as he glanced at Wonpil, “let’s do something.”

“Huh, What?” Wonpil didn’t understand, was Sungjin really angry at him?

Sungjin grit his teeth slightly, his ears sat back on his head. “Let’s do something, together.”

“O-okay.” Wonpil blinked at the hybrid, unsure what else to say as Sungjin looked as though he didn’t want Wonpil to answer back. 

Wonpil had decided to go to Dowoon’s family restaurant, he was familiar with the setting and knew that it was nice food. Sungjin kept his gaze on Wonpil as he drove them, Wonpil felt slightly awkward under the intense eyes. 

He had a feeling that Sungjin knew how much Wonpil loved his eyes. Beautiful and expressive. For some reason, Wonpil always wanted the hybrid’s eyes to be on him. 

“Wonpil-hyung, Welcome!” Dowoon smiled as he saw Wonpil enter the restaurant. The younger man blinked as he gazed behind Wonpil and at the hybrid.   
“A-and Sungjin-hyung too.” 

Wonpil could see Sungjin nod to Dowoon before his attention was on him again. Wonpil smiled at Dowoon as the younger led them to a table. “Thanks Dowoon-ie.”

Dowoon smiled as he handed them menus before moving off to help serve other customers. Wonpil glanced over the menu briefly, seeing Sungjin sat observing him closely. 

He cleared his throat before gesturing to the menu, “order whatever you want Sungjin-hyung.” The bear hybrid just nodded as he glanced down at the menu. 

Dowoon came back and took their orders, his signature smile plastered on his face as he chuckled with Wonpil. 

Wonpil smiled and waved him off as the younger went about his work. He gazed softly back at Sungjin only to see the hybrid smiling at him curiously. Wonpil tilted his head at the hybrid slightly. 

“You look pretty when you smile.”

Wonpil was slightly taken back by the compliment, he could feel his face flush a dark pink as the hybrid continued gazing at him. “T-thank you.” He stuttered, distractingly taking a sip of his drink. 

“Are you nervous?” Sungjin asked softly, an almost worried expression on his face. 

Wonpil frowned slightly. “What? N-no...” he cursed internally for stuttering again. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” The hybrid continued, a slight frown on his face. 

Wonpil shook his head with a worried expression, “what? Not at all!” He didn’t want Sungjin to get the wrong impression. 

The hybrid sighed before smiling softly. “Good.”

“Sungjin-hyung...” Wonpil gave him a soft look but they were interrupted by the return of Dowoon and their food. 

They ate in silence, but for once it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Wonpil watched the hybrid discreetly as they ate, Sungjin had a habit of frowning slightly when he ate before his expression changed and his eyes widened; a soft smile on his face as he enjoyed his food. 

Wonpil couldn’t help but chuckle at the bear making him glance up at him with a tilt of his head. Wonpil quickly looked away and focused on his own meal, hearing Sungjin chuckle softly. 

“We should do this again,” Sungjin commented randomly as they were preparing to leave. 

“O-of course,” the tension and atmosphere was strange to Wonpil, it was almost like Sungjin wanted to say something more but refused to say it. “Let’s head home.” 

The drive back was silent but comfortable, Wonpil could feel Sungjin watching him closely as they made their way home. 

Wonpil unlocked the door and moved aside for Sungjin to enter the apartment, the hybrid bowed his head shortly in thanks. 

“It’s late, we should head to bed,” Wonpil suggested softly seeing Sungjin frown slightly before biting his lip and nodding. Wonpil frowned curiously at the elders strange response but shrugged it off before heading into his bedroom, the hybrid entering his own respectively. 

-

Wonpil felt warm and content, his body smothered in a soft warmth that radiated throughout his entire being, pleasure singing across his skin in lazy waves. He nuzzled further into the feeling, sighing softly. There was a dull pressure encompassing him, wrapping him up like a blanket that he only wanted to sink farther into and get lost in. 

Wonpil felt at home, comfortable beyond belief and warm. 

He was hot all over like a fire was burning in his belly, smoldering across his skin; he felt alight with energy.

Wonpil felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, buzzing through his veins and up his spine, and he gave a small hum of contentment in response to the sensation. 

The fragments of his dream provided him with a source of the pleasure; a poof of dark unruly brown hair, two rounded ears sat atop them. And beautiful eyes, gazing down at him with a fire flashing behind them, passion and wanting. Strong hands firmly seated on his waist, kneading gentle circles into his hips. 

A smile pulled on the corners of Wonpil’s lips, his breathing deep and slow, mimicking the circles being drawn into his skin.

Warmer, hotter, burning. 

He was burning now, an ache settling deep into his bones and his stomach, searing his skin and wrenching a gasp out of him, his hips canting up into the image of Sungjin weakly, chasing that passionate feeling. 

It tingled across his skin, filling him with a sweet, boiling pleasure that sat low in his hips. 

The image of Sungjin smirked above him, and Wonpil felt his hands drag roughly across the planes of his stomach, fingers catching on the flesh in a way that had pleasure sparking up his spine. 

God, he loved Sungjin’s hands. Strong but also careful. 

Wonpil gasped, loud enough that he startled even himself, when that searing heat enveloped him in a cloud of pleasure that ripped a groan from his throat. 

He cracked open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to a different sight than before. It was still his room, though now it was noticeably more vibrant, more bright and warm than before, and blearily Wonpil realized it wasn’t a dream. 

His still half-asleep mind was just putting that together when something deliciously warm ran across his cock, causing the human to shudder, a moan slipping from his lips.

Sungjin, the real one, not his dream, had his lips wrapped around Wonpil’s cock, beautiful eyes trained on his own as he slowly sucked his way to the tip, swirling his tongue lazily around the head of his cock. 

Wonpil trembled, the air rushing out of his lungs as his mind finally cleared, sleep long forgotten as the hybrid popped off of his cock with an audible pop.

“Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin hummed, his voice husky with sleep and his eyes flashing with a sensual glint. 

Wonpil’s eyes widened, his gaze trained on the hybrid between his legs as Sungjin gazed up at him longingly. “S-Sungjin..?” his voice was shaky as he fought to breathe again.

Sungjin tilted his head at Wonpil’s horror struck expression. “Don’t you want this?” He asked in confusion, not moving from his position between the humans splayed thighs. 

“W-What?” Wonpil whispered. 

Sungjin’s eyes narrowed slightly as he moved up, cupping Wonpil’s face in his hand and hearing the human gasp softly. “This is why your parents gave me to you, right?” Sungjin sounded slightly hurt as he spoke, his beautiful eyes wounded. 

“What...” Wonpil’s brain was closed with confusion, the hybrid’s words hurt. He didn’t want to use Sungjin for that. He wanted him as his companion, a friend. 

Wonpil knew he felt attracted to the hybrid , since the first time he saw him at his birthday party. 

But he would never expect it from Sungjin, all because he was his owner. “You’re wrong...” Wonpil whimpered softly, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Sungjin blinked slightly as he tilted Wonpil’s face up by his chin, “Wonpil-ah?” 

Wonpil remained silent, not looking at the hybrid, unable to look into those eyes. He felt Sungjin move closer before he felt soft lips on his own. 

He unconsciously relaxed into the soft kiss, feeling Sungjin’s hands cup his face and tilt their heads to deepen it. The hybrid was gentle, it made the warm feeling buzz in his chest again. Wonpil’s eyes widened before he pushed the bear away, pulling the bedsheet over his exposed body. “N-no...stop!”

“Wonpil?” Sungjin moved closer, a confused look on his handsome face. 

Wonpil shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. “Go away...”

The bear looked wounded. “What?”

“Get out!” Wonpil snapped, his emotions taking over rational thought. He began to pant, tears falling rapidly from his eyes as his body trembled. 

Sungjin looked panicked at his outburst, “Wonpil...I-“

“Just... leave me alone...” he cut the hybrid off, eyes bleary as he glanced at Sungjin seeing the pure devotion written on the bear’s face. 

It frightened him. Wonpil didn’t understand. 

He felt the bear pull him into his arms, one hand trailing though his hair as the other drew small patterns on the small of his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Sungjin whispered softly, his raspy voice against Wonpil’s ear as he spoke. “I’ve been trying to wait for you but you’re...” he trailed off slightly.

Wonpil trembled in the hybrid’s arms. “What?” He prompted. 

Sungjin sighed, pulling away and holding Wonpil’s face in his hand gently, Wonpil was again mesmerised by the bear’s beautiful eyes. “Wonpil-ah, you’re so pure. I want you, all to myself.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened at Sungjin’s honest words, he felt his cheeks flush darkly as he tried to turn away but the bear wouldn’t allow it. “S-Sungjin...”

“I need this,” Sungjin replied almost desperately, he gazed longingly at Wonpil before bringing their foreheads together. “I need you, Wonpil.” 

Softly, Sungjin pressed their lips together, Wonpil felt his face grow warm with a swell of affection, his chest growing tight. He felt like he could explode, combust right here and now into a flurry of butterflies as his lips danced alongside Sungjin’s; a hot tongue poking out to mingle with his own. That feeling of contentment returned from his dream, though it was amplified now, spreading throughout his entire body.

The hybrid pulled away and gave Wonpil’s cheek a soft kiss before he gazed down at him, “Wonpil-ah, do you trust me?” 

Wonpil blinked up at the hybrid, the reality of Sungjin’s words made his cheeks flush. He nodded his head gently and smiled up at the bear. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Wonpil,” Sungjin murmured, crawling up the length of Wonpil’s body, strong arms boxing the human on the mattress. 

From here, looming above him, Sungjin looked like an angel. His hair was unruly and his ears were standing up at attention, the soft dull of moonlight filtering in between the curtains casting a silver glow, haloing his face in a soft warmth. His eyes were soft, still overwhelmingly beautiful to Wonpil. 

Wonpil brought his hands up to gently caress the hybrid’s face, his thumb lightly brushing the skin beneath his eyes, the bear leaning into the touch, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Please, Sungjin-hyung,” Wonpil murmured, coaxing him to lean down closer, lips brushing against each other. “I’m in your hands.” 

Their lips met again, only this time Sungjin pushed against him; deepening the kiss and making Wonpil moan softly. His body trembled slightly as he felt Sungjin’s strong hands travel across his naked body; when had his clothes been taken off anyway..?

The hybrid’s searing kiss was making Wonpil flustered, he couldn’t stop the soft moans escaping; a soft flush set on his skin at the almost embarrassing noises he was making. 

Wonpil gasped against Sungjin’s lips as cold lubed fingers suddenly grazed against his hole. He tried to pull back only to hear Sungjin growl against his mouth. The hybrid kept him in place as his hand carefully plied Wonpil’s thighs wider apart. 

Wonpil whimpered softly, his back arching at the sensation of Sungjin’s fingers breaching his muscle. Two moved inside of him, coaxing that warm pleasure back into his body, filling him with a gentle need that he trusted Sungjin to take care of.

Minutes went by, Sungjin taking his time stretching and preparing the human’s body. The two of them lay together, lips moving hungrily against each other with a soft fondness, it was almost scary to Wonpil just how much he wanted Sungjin and how desperate the hybrid seemed to please him. 

Shuddering, Wonpil keened a drawn-out moan as Sungjin brought him to completion, his fingers massaging his insides with such affection that it had his head spinning.

Panting, the pair split, Sungjin sitting up to lean back on his haunches, those beautiful eyes ravishing Wonpil’s heaving chest and sweat-slick form. He was warm again, encased in this glow of affection and pleasure that sucked all protest from him, allowing Sungjin to gently maneuver a pillow underneath his hips.

“You ready?” Sungjin’s voice was more raspy that normal, it was sensual; Wonpil felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

He smiled up at the bear before nodding his head. “Sungjin...” Lips pressed against his own again, lighting Wonpil’s nerves on fire. 

He was still riding the aftermath of his first orgasm when Sungjin carefully slipped inside. Offhandedly, he wondered when he’d managed to grab the lube, but that wasn’t at the forefront of Wonpil’s mind.

He was focused on the glorious feeling of his hybrid filling him up, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, compatible with one another, destined to be together. 

Wonpil swallowed past the lump in his throat, willing away the sting in his eyes.

“Wonpil,” Sungjin murmured, his breath fanning across the brunettes neck as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to the skin, trailing feather-light kisses up across his jaw, his cheek, his eyelid. He kissed away the wetness there, not commenting on how Wonpil seemed to be weak at intimacy. 

Wonpil gazed up at the bear through bleary eyes, he could see Sungjin’s beautiful eyes watching his expression closely, a soft smile on his face. 

He cherished the times Sungjin looked at him like that, like he was the only person alive. 

Wonpil laced his arms around the bear’s neck, holding him close in a half-attempted hug. Even at a time like this, Wonpil was still wary around the hybrid. 

Sungjin’s smile grew as he obliged, his own hands running down Wonpil’s sides, fingers skimming over soft muscle and warm skin like he were imprinting it to memory. 

Gently, Wonpil rolled his hips, groaning at the new sensation of Sungjin seated inside him, a surge of heat that he’d found himself craving settling into his chest. 

He wrapped his legs around the bear, careful of where he placed his heels as he tugged Sungjin closer, driving him deeper inside.

It was intoxicating, the feeling of Sungjin this close. Wonpil took every chance he got to savor the beautiful feeling, but there was a buzz beneath his skin that demanded more, more, more. 

His chest swelled with affection as he nuzzled against his hybrid’s cheek, a breathy moan dripping from his lips as Sungjin slid out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside of Wonpil before slowly slipping back in, Wonpil’s head flew back into the pillow as a soft cry left his lips. 

Heat pricked Wonpil’s eyes once more, his mouth open as he sucked in air around Sungjin’s slow, deep thrusts, but there were lips on his face again, softly coaxing away the tears as they moved in tandem.

“S-Sungjin,” It came out as a breathy moan, soft against the hybrid’s lips. His skin prickled with pleasure as Sungjin slid inside him, his cock pressing insistently against that sweet bundle of nerves with each well-aimed thrust.

“Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin murmured, his voice low and smooth in Wonpil’s ear, sending a shudder down his spine. His hips worked faster then, still moving just as deep but with a sense of eagerness that was punching the air from Wonpil’s lungs each and every time. 

Hands scrabbled against the bear’s shoulders and back, nails seeking purchase on strong, smooth skin. Wonpil’s head thumped against the pillow underneath him as Sungjin’s cock rammed against his prostate, a moan tumbling from his lips a little louder than he had intended, but he didn’t care. 

He wanted to show Sungjin how much he loved this, loved him.

Wonpil’s eyes widened at his own thoughts, wait...love..? 

Teeth pressed against his collarbone, nipping at the flesh as lips sealed themselves to the skin, sucking roughly, intending to mark. 

Wonpil shivered at the hybrid’s blatant show of possessiveness, eagerly thrusting his hips against Sungjin in response, a low groan bubbling up out of the humans throat. He was close, god he was close. 

Sungjin encompassed him in a warmth that was so addicting it was all Wonpil could think about, just Sungjin, only Sungjin.

He focused on the long drag of his cock inside him, thick and warm, the head catching on his rim each time he pulled out. Wonpil concentrated on the weight of the hybrid on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress, teeth and lips on his neck, a whispered name tumbling from his lips every breath. 

Heat pooled low in his belly, threatening to boil over at any second, each thrust against his prostate sending him spiraling closer and closer to the edge.

Wonpil’s breath caught in his throat as a hand found its way to his neglected cock, engulfing him in an almost unbearable heat. With a choked-off moan, he was spilling over the hand, cum dribbling onto his stomach, coating his abs. White-hot pleasure exploded across his skin, his muscles seizing at the sensation washing over him like a wave. He let out a long, breathy moan as he came down from his second orgasm, trembling fingers digging into the flesh of Sungjin’s shoulders as he tried to ground himself.

He realized that Sungjin had come as well, a liquid heat pooling inside Wonpil in a surprisingly pleasantly way, hot breath billowing against the side of his face. 

Slowly his muscles unwound, and the human shuddered at the feeling of Sungjin’s cum inside him, though the hybrid made no move to pull out yet. 

A kiss was pressed to his temple, lips wet and warm as they trailed slowly down his face to the corner of his mouth before gingerly pinning his own in a fierce, hot kiss.

Seconds passed, though Wonpil could have sworn they were hours. Sungjin pushed at Wonpil’s body, willing him to roll over onto his side, legs still wrapped loosely around the hybrid’s waist as they moved, now laying parallel to each other. Wonpil groaned softly as Sungjin’s cock slid from his aching body. 

Wonpil blinked open his eyes, meeting a gaze so full of affection it had his heart swelling with adoration. The human leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to the tip of Sungjin’s nose, earning a puff of breath from the bear in response.

“Thank you, Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin whispered, a content smile on his face as he continued gazing at Wonpil with those beautiful eyes. Wonpil was focused on the heat rolling off of Sungjin as they lay next to each other, bodies humming with their post-orgasmic bliss.

“Mmm, Sungjin-ie,” Wonpil murmured, nuzzling closer into Sungjin’s chest, drawing up his arms between the two of them and resting his hands on the bear’s chest too. “That was amazing.” 

Sungjin’s soft scoff jostled Wonpil but brought a smile to his lips as the bear hummed in assent. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” His voice was soft, affectionate, and right next to his ear. It sent a pleasurable shudder down Wonpil’s spine, chuckling in response.

They lay silently before Wonpil suddenly sat up, he gazed down at the hybrid seeing the flash of concern in Sungjin’s eyes. “Wonpil-ah?”

“S-Sungjin, I-I think-“ he picked nervously at the bedsheet which Sungjin had quickly thrown on top of them. The hybrid sat up next to him, waiting for him to speak and watching him carefully; his ears twitching with slight nervousness. “Sungjin, I think I love you.” 

Wonpil dared himself to look into the hybrid’s eyes. The bear cupped his face in his hands, his finger wiping a stray tear as it fell. He tried to duck his head but Sungjin kept their gaze locked. 

“Wonpil, don’t turn away from me, don’t fight this,” Sungjin brought their lips together softly, there was no tongue; just a soft press of lips that held all of their emotions. 

“I’m scared...” Wonpil whimpered softly against Sungjin’s lips, “I-I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Sungjin’s smile made Wonpil’s heart flutter again, the hybrid kissed his lips again before resting their foreheads together. “Neither have I.” 

Wonpil blinked softly at the response, tilting his head softly at the elder. “Sungjin?”

Wonpil felt Sungjin’s lips warp into a smile against his own, the hybrid pulling him closer as the lull of sleep threatened to pull them back under.

“I love you too, Wonpil.” Sungjin whispered softly in his ear, his strong arms holding Wonpil, he felt safe. Wanted. Loved.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later...

Wonpil frowned as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, they’d been invited to a party to celebrate the anniversary of JYP. He’d messaged Jae to make sure that he was coming with Brian, recently the couple seemed almost married with how much time they spent together. Not that Wonpil could say anything with how much he and Sungjin spent together. 

Wonpil smiled to himself as he glanced at his own hybrid. Sungjin was busying himself with styling his hair, Wonpil couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the hybrid. 

After everything they’d been through the past few months with Jae and Brian, Wonpil couldn’t help but think how far they’d come. 

“Wonpil-ah? You ready?” Sungjin called as he made his way into their bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and smiling down at Wonpil. 

Wonpil smiled as he stood. “Yeah! I’m coming!” He made his way out the bathroom. 

Sungjin’s eyes widened as he looked over Wonpil, a soft smile coming to his face. “Wow...”

Wonpil felt embarrassment fill his cheeks as the bear’s beautiful eyes continued looking at him. He came over to Sungjin, the bear wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s waist softly. “Hyung...”

Sungjin leaned forward, his soft lips capturing Wonpil’s and kissing him gently. Wonpil smiled against his lips, feeling Sungjin’s arms tighten around him. “Why are you dressed up so much,” he whispered softly against Wonpil’s lips, his beautiful eyes gazing intently at Wonpil. “I might get jealous.” 

Wonpil felt the flush down his neck, he punched Sungjin’s chest playfully. “Pabo.” 

Sungjin chuckled against him, pulling him closer, Wonpil but his lip before reaching his hands around the hybrid, he squeezed Sungjin’s tail teasingly making the bears eyes widen. 

Wonpil chuckled as he felt his back hit the wall of the bedroom, Sungjin’s lips travelling down his throat, “tease.” Wonpil giggled at the bear’s raspy voice, moaning softly as he felt the hybrid’s strong body against him. 

They were interrupted by the sudden sound of Wonpil’s phone, Sungjin growled softly before moving away from Wonpil. 

Wonpil smiled at him cheekily before he grabbed his phone, a message from Jae flashed on the screen saying they were outside. “Sungjin-hyung, they’re outside,” Wonpil called seeing the hybrid nod softly in response. 

“Let’s head off.” Sungjin smiled. 

Wonpil locked the apartment behind them as they made their way down, their was a large people carrier waiting. Sungjin opened the door and gestured for Wonpil to climb in. 

He smiled when he saw Dowoon, Jae and Brian all sat smiling at him, “Guys!” Wonpil sang happy to see his friends. Sungjin climbed in after him, nodding to everyone with a friendly smile. 

“Wonpil-ah, Sungjin-hyung, how are you guys?” Brian asked politely, his ears sat up high on his head. Wonpil couldn’t help but notice the familiar choker around his neck.

“We’re okay,” Sungjin replied with a nod of his head. 

Wonpil was still looking over the fox, he giggled softly seeing Jae giving him a raised brow as he knelt looking at Brian. “Hyung, you look so pretty!” He chimed. 

Brian blinked slightly as a smile fluttered on his face. “A-ah, thank you,”

Jae scoffed as he raised a brow at Wonpil. “Just ignore him Brian.” Wonpil stuck his tongue out at Jae playfully making the elder shake his head with a chuckle. 

“It’s okay,” Brian smiled softly before tilting his head at the elder hybrid in the car, “Sungjin-hyung, you look handsome,” he complimented. 

Wonpil could see Sungjin smile awkwardly at the fox. “Ah, thank you,” he bowed his head gently. 

“Yah! What about me?” Jae mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the fox a raised brow. 

Brian rolled his eyes playfully, “seriously Jae,” Wonpil chuckled at Jae’s almost pouting expression. 

Sungjin cleared his throat, making everyone look to him. “So, you guys excited for tonight?”

Everyone nodded with large smiles, Brian bit his lip awkwardly, “well, it’ll be better than last time.” 

“Brian...” Jae reached for the fox, running a finger over his ear softly. 

Wonpil glanced down, knowing what the elder was referring too. Thankfully that was all in the past now and that terrible man had been put in jail. 

“Let’s not think about that and have a good night,” Sungjin spoke with a slight growl. 

Dowoon smiled, “Sungjin-hyung is right,” he patted Brian’s knee softly. 

Wonpil could see that the fox was still troubled from what had happened and rightly so, he could see Jae giving the fox a worried look. Wonpil smiled, he’d known Jae a long time and he was thankful that he had someone he could call his own. Just like he did with Sungjin. 

He turned and could see the bear watching him closely. Wonpil smiled at him as they pulled up to the venue. 

“Woah, look at this place,” Dowoon commented as he looked over the extravagant hotel with awe. 

Jae sighed beside Wonpil, “looks like JYP went all out again...”

They greeted the hostess and she told them the directions to the room. Wonpil was amazed at the decor of the hotel, their room was well decorated with banners and fairy lights. A large sign of congratulations at the front of the venue. 

“Jae! Over here!” A man called, Wonpil recognised the man as Matthew, the choreographer. They walked towards him as he had a large table. 

Wonpil watched as Jae conversed with his coworkers and friends. Some had come up to him to ask about his business; after all he did network at these gatherings. 

He couldn’t help but glance at Sungjin as he spoke to people, the bear was sat at the table with Dowoon and Brian; the three of them were laughing as they spoke. 

Wonpil knew he didn’t have to worry about Sungjin, although he wasn’t very talkative he was extremely social, Wonpil had noticed that he and Brian were getting along a lot more recently. 

Wonpil bowed in thanks to the woman he was speaking with about a new programme. He made his way over to the three at the table. They had now stood up and were conversing with other party goers.

Wonpil could see Brian’s slight agitation as Jae was now speaking with CoCo, he couldn’t help but glance at Sungjin, the bear was talking with Junhyeok; CoCo’s manager. 

“Wonpil-hyung? You okay?” Dowoon asked beside him. 

Wonpil shook his head softly, “Huh? Oh yeah,” Dowoon raised a brow but said no more as they quietly stood observing the room. 

The party was in full swing now, JYP had said his speech and he was now currently on the dance floor with his wife. Others had joined in as the dance floor got more busy.

Wonpil chuckled as he watched some of the people dancing. He raised a brow slightly as he watched Brian almost prowled across the room, his long bushy tail brushed against Jae’s waist making the elder man’s eyes widened before he smirked softly at the fox. Wonpil chuckled softly at their blatant flirting, Brian was gazing softly at Jae even as Jae spoke with his coworkers, Wonpil could tell that Jae wasn’t paying attention to them and instead was just watching his fox. 

“They could be less obvious,” Junhyeok commented randomly beside Wonpil. 

Sungjin chuckled softly, “they’ve been through a lot.” Wonpil nodded in agreement. 

The music suddenly changed to a softer song, the people on the dance floor grabbed a partner and began to slow dance. 

Junhyeok chuckled softly beside Wonpil before he suddenly reached for Dowoon, the younger man had worried eyes as Junhyeok pulled him to the dance floor. 

Wonpil blinked at the pair, when had that happened..? 

He felt a hand on his waist, turning he could see Sungjin smiling at him gently. “C’mon, let’s dance,” he whispered softly into Wonpil’s ear. 

Wonpil chuckled before nodding, allowing the hybrid to pull him onto the dance floor. He felt Sungjin’s arms around his waist as he wrapped them around the bear’s neck. 

Wonpil chuckled as he saw Jae awkwardly dancing with Brian; the fox was laughing at him as he kept tripping over his feet. 

“This is nice,” Wonpil commented softly, moving closer to Sungjin and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

The bear chuckled heartily, his hands roaming over Wonpil’s suit clad back and trailing teasingly over his ass. “You look so good tonight, Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin growled against Wonpil’s ear, giving it a teasing tug with his sharp teeth. 

“S-Sungjin-hyung...” Wonpil whimpered. 

He trembled against the larger body, he could practically feel the hybrid’s smirk as he continued whispering in his ear. “I can’t wait to get you home, you’ll look so pretty for me; Wonpil-ah.” 

Wonpil’s cheeks were on fire as he pushed away from the hybrid, Sungjin was just gazing at him almost innocently; like he wasn’t just saying filth in Wonpil’s ear. 

He had to endure another hour of Sungjin’s matriculate flirting, JYP’s speech and another dance. When he saw Brian pulling on Jae’s arm and gesturing to the exit, Wonpil knew it was finally tike to take their leave. 

Wonpil made his way over to Sungjin, who was now sat with Dowoon and Junhyeok. The bear smiled up at him as he approached, “ready to go?” His tone held a hint of a challenge. 

Wonpil pouted before smiling and nodding, he looked over at Dowoon, “you want a taxi back with us?”

The younger man shook his head, Wonpil noticed him glance at Sungjin softly before his gaze was back on Wonpil. “No, thanks hyung; but we’re gonna stay a bit longer.” 

Wonpil nodded with a soft smile and turned to Sungjin, the hybrid was now stood up beside him. “Let’s go.” 

They could see Jae and Brian getting into a taxi as they made their way to the front of the hotel. Wonpil chuckled as he watched Jae climb almost too enthusiastically into the back of the taxi, “pabo...” 

Sungjin chuckled slightly beside him, gesturing to the end of the taxi queue. They luckily didn’t have to wait very long; the taxi driving them home quickly. 

Wonpil was surprised at both of their restraints as they entered the apartment, the tension was bubbling around them. Wonpil bit his lip as he followed Sungjin further into their home, he noticed the bear glance back at him over his shoulder. 

Wonpil growled softly before moving in front of Sungjin, gripping his wrist and pulling him after him as he moved to their bedroom. Wonpil quickly pushed Sungjin down onto the bed, the bear smiled up at him softly; his ears relaxed; only twitching briefly if Wonpil moved. 

He leaned down, catching the hybrid’s lips with his own, Sungjin growled softly as he gripped Wonpil’s hips in his strong hands. 

Wonpil trailed his lips over the hybrid’s strong jawline, muttering words against Sungjin’s neck as he travelled further. Sungjin groaned and gripped Wonpil’s jaw to push his face up and cause their mouths to meet again. 

Wonpil whimpered as he felt Sungjin slowly undressing them both. Sungjin’s touches were urgent, his fingers burned on Wonpil’s skin as he cupped his cheeks and dragged him forward, pressing their now bare erections together.

Wonpil could feel the same urgency running under his skin, threatening to consume him whole. At the same time, he was filled with a sense of pride at Sungjin’s hungry gaze over him. 

Wonpil tried to school his face in an innocent expression as he pulled away slightly, the bear raised a brow as Wonpil held out his hand, palm up. “Lube.”

Sungjin swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He reached to the side table for the lube and handed it over, eyes never straying away from Wonpil.

Wonpil took the bottle and settled back on the pillows, snapping it open and pouring a liberal amount over his fingers. He settled down on his back, spreading his legs and exposing himself fully to Sungjin’s scrutiny. 

A thrill of excitement ran through his body as he felt the sharp intake of breath and the whispered curse rolling off Sungjin’s lips with his next exhale. 

It was a testament to how far Wonpil had come that he didn’t feel even the smallest twinge of embarrassment at being so exposed before Sungjin. In fact, he was exhilarated at the thought that he was the cause of Sungjin’s labored breath, that he was enough to drive the hybrid to insanity. And Wonpil had every intention of doing just that.

He brushed his fingers slowly over his chest, along his side, to his cock and below, never breaking eye contact with Sungjin. Then he spread his legs a little further and teased himself with a lubed finger, moving it in small circles over his entrance, arching his hips up unconsciously at the feeling.

“God, Wonpil-ah.” Sungjin’s voice wavered on his name.

The raw desire in Sungjin’s voice was enough to make Wonpil’s cock jerk, precome starting to gather at the tip. Wonpil swallowed back a moan, only to release it when his own finger breached the tight ring of muscles, sliding smoothly inside. 

He kept watching Sungjin as he worked himself open until one finger wasn’t enough anymore and he had to add a second one, moaning at the feeling and fueled by the way Sungjin seemed to come undone at the sight.

Sungjin was panting heavily, mesmerized by the show Wonpil was giving to him. His hand reached down and he started to stroke his own cock, letting out another low moan as Wonpil kept going.

“Add another one.” Was said in a breathy whisper. “Yes, Wonpil-ah. Like that,” he said as Wonpil obliged and slipped a third finger inside of himself. “Open yourself for me.”

For the first time, Wonpil broke eye contact, throwing back his head with a gasp as Sungjin’s husky voice washed over him, the pressure inside of himself building to unbearable levels. 

Suddenly, his fingers weren’t anywhere near enough. He needed Sungjin deep inside of him, filling him, pounding into him. He had been the one teasing mercilessly Sungjin but now he was burning with such desire, he felt like he couldn’t wait one more minute.

He took out his fingers, whining at the emptiness. “Sungjinnie-hyung,” he panted. “Need you.”

“Really? You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Sungjin countered, making Wonpil fear he would pay him back for all the teasing.

But thankfully Sungjin was as worked up as he was because he carefully reached for Wonpil; gripping his ankles and pulling him closer, his mesmerising eyes sparkling with desire as he gazed down at Wonpil. 

Sungjin grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his palm, then reached down to stroke it over his cock slowly, eyes snapping shut, lips parted in a soundless moan. 

After he was done, he positioned between Wonpil’s legs, bending over to place a wet kiss on Wonpil’s right thigh, one of his hands trailing down Wonpil’s side in a slow caress.

He grabbed a pillow and patted Wonpil’s hip. 

“Lift up.” Wonpil arched up eagerly and Sungjin placed the pillow under his hips, adjusting it and humming in approval as soon as Wonpil’s ass was at the right angle. “Are you ready for me?” he asked.

Wonpil was dying for him. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Let me make sure, will you?” Sungjin whispered.

He didn’t wait for Wonpil’s reply. He bent over to lick a stripe of fire along Wonpil’s cock from base to tip, as he reached between Wonpil’s cheeks and pushed a finger inside without warning, adding a second one right away. 

Wonpil let out a loud, desperate moan and writhed under the touch as Sungjin’s fingers twisted inside of him, brushing over his prostate, driving him mad with want.

“Sungjinnie-hyung, please,” he whined. "Now."

Sungjin kept teasing him and stretching him for a little longer, then he withdrew his fingers and spread Wonpil’s thighs further, one hand grabbing his own cock and lining it up to Wonpil’s entrance, the other clasped over Wonpil’s hip in a firm grip. 

He started to breach Wonpil slowly, giving him time to adjust before pushing a little deeper. By the time he bottomed out, both men were panting harshly, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Sungjin placed his hands over Wonpil’s hips, holding him in place as he started to withdraw and thrust back in, setting a rhythm of slow, shallow strokes that ignited the fire in Wonpil’s belly and left him wanting for more.

He arched his hips up against Sungjin’s groin. “Harder,” he panted, “Faster.”

Sungjin’s grip on his hips tightened. “Oh God, you’re... so hot,” he said, withdrawing once more and slamming back into him with a forceful thrust that made Wonpil writhe and both of them moan loudly. “Do you have any idea how good you feel around my cock?”

“S-Sungjinnie-hyung...”

Wonpil shivered, legs tightening around Sungjin’s waist as the thrusts hastened in pace. The feel of Sungjin’s cock sliding in and out of him had every single nerve buzzing with pleasure, the fire blazing through his body turning the ache into an overwhelming need for release.

He pushed his hips up frantically, chasing Sungjin’s cock every time it slid out of his body, his left hand flying to squeeze the hybrid’s arm in a firm grip, the fingers of his right one weaving through Sungjin’s hair. 

He fisted a handful of hair, his fingers tracing across the velvet fun of his ears as he tugged Sungjin down to him, wanting to feel him closer, needing to feel him closer.

Sungjin moaned and pressed his mouth to Wonpil’s shoulder in a kiss that had him trembling and gasping at the feeling. He set a steady pace after that, pounding into Wonpil with hard thrusts, fingers digging into the flesh of Wonpil’s hips, changing the angle until Wonpil started to let out choked screams at every drag over his prostate.

Wonpil let himself get lost in the feeling of Sungjin over him, inside of him. The bear was thrusting hard into him now, the moans tumbling out of his throat ringing louder, his breath coming out faster.

As Sungjin’s thrusts became more erratic, his right hand left his hip and curled around Wonpil’s cock, then Sungjin started to stroke him fast, in time with his own thrusts.

Wonpil felt his orgasm building with every stroke, with every thrust. “Oh God, Sungjin-hyung! Oh God,” he chanted, mouth opening in a soundless scream as he came apart, pleasure spreading like fire as he came all over Sungjin’s fingers and over his own stomach.

Wonpil forced himself to keep his eyes open. He loved to hear Sungjin groan but mostly he loved to watch as his face dissolved in helpless ecstasy as he came. 

Wonpil didn’t think he could ever get tired of that sight.

Sungjin kept slamming into him for a few more seconds, arching his back and thrusting impossibly deep as he shook with his own release, Wonpil’s name on his lips. 

Wonpil loved the sounds Sungjin made as he came, the way his mouth opened in a silent gasp, the way his body convulsed over his own. The almost growly way he murmured Wonpil’s name as his body gave out and he crashed over him, chest heaving with harsh breaths, arms tightening around Wonpil’s body as they both trembled with the aftershocks.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in post orgasmic bliss, uncaring of the sweaty mess of limbs. After a while Wonpil tugged Sungjin up, eager for a kiss. 

Sungjin moved up pliantly, grimacing at the stickiness between their bodies but ignoring it for know in favour of kissing the human. They kissed languidly, unhurriedly, without the previous urgency.

When they pulled apart, Sungjin smiled at him and the softness in his eyes made Wonpil’s heart flutter. 

“Your eyes are the brightest thing I’ve ever seen. The fact the everyday for the rest of my life those eyes are going to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to bed, god Sungjin-hyung, it makes me want to cry.” Wonpil couldn’t stop the words flowing from his mouth, the said tears already forming in the corner of his eyes. 

He heard the bear chuckle softly beside him before giving his nose a soft kiss. “Wonpil-ah...” he pulled him closer to his chest and ran a hand through his hair. 

Tonight was far from over but no matter what; their love was forever written in each other’s hearts. A promise. No more loneliness, together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for following my Hybrid fic! I may write some one shots from this series but for now it is complete ❤️❤️🦊🦊  
❤️❤️🐻🐻

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos!!


End file.
